1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to motors, and more particularly to weight-type motors. In various manifestations, the invention may be applied to diverse systems and devices for much benefit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humans for all of recorded time have pursued ways to improve living conditions and quality of life. The development of the modern industrial world has occurred in no small measure due to evolution in the design and development of motors and generators that are able to use or produce power, which may in turn be applied to a particular task. Of particular interest to the present invention are those that are generally referred to as weight motors, which operate from unbalanced forces typically acting about a common center of rotation. Some early versions of these motors and generators were operated using the weight of water falling preferentially on only one side of a wheel, leading to an unbalanced condition and resultant rotation. More recent weight motors have been developed that incorporate specially configured weights and gearing systems. Exemplary of these, the contents of each which are incorporated herein by reference, are French published patent application 2,570,442 by Marcy, entitled “Self-propelled motor”; PCT published application WO 92/22,746 by Hatazawa, entitled “Gravity Prime Mover”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,133 by Tarnopolsky, entitled “System and method of conversion of gravitation into mechanical energy by means of a sequence of impulses of force”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,804 by Tarnopolsky, entitled “System and method for conversion of gravity into mechanical energy using two sub-systems”. These patents each illustrate various mechanisms for moving weights about a central axis or center of rotation, and changing the orientation of the weights during such mechanical motion. While each of these patents illustrate interesting and related apparatus and systems, the present invention seeks to improve upon the teachings found therein.
Webster's New Universal Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition copyright 1983, is additionally incorporated herein by reference in entirety for the definitions of words and terms used herein.